I Love You
by Sarah and Lily
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru have been going out for five years now. But Kagome feels as if she is having a onesided relationship. One day, she calls a radio station asknig for advice...Not knowing he is listening to that particular radio station.SHORT SessKag.
1. Chapter 1

**I Love You**

**By: Sarah and Lily**

**One-shot**

**Sesshomaru/Kagome **

**Romance/some drama**

**K+ **

Kagome and Sesshomaru have been going out for five years now. But Kagome feels as if she is having a one-sided relationship. One day, she calls a radio station asknig for advice...Not knowing he is listening to that particular radio station. **A ****short**** Sess/Kag one-shot!**

"He stood you up again?!" Sango asked. Kagome burst into tears again. Her storm-blue eys glassy.

"Sango, I feel like I'm having a one-sided relationship!" Kagome said.

"Why don't you break up with him already?"

"Because I love him too much! It seems likes he loves his work more than me! Not to mention this is the fifth time this week he's stood me up! I waited for over four hours-- four hours, Sango!! But he didn't show!!" Sango held the sobbing twenty-one year old, waiting for her to calm down. _'Oh, Kagome...'_ she thought. Five minutes later, the girl seemed to have stopped her crying and fallen asleep. Sango smiled softly. She layed the girl on her couch and covered her. A sudden knocking at her door made her scowl, knowing who it was. She walked over to it and opened it to reveal Sesshomaru.

"Do you know where Kagome is?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Can you tell me?"

"No," she replied. "She needs time to calm down. You know, you should do something soon...you're gonna lose her. Evertime you stand her up, cancel a date, whatever--she come to me--and cries her heart out over you. If you don't shape up soon, will lose her. Now, leave before she wakes up. Let her calm down..." he nodded, turned, and left. Sango closed her door and went to her bedroom, falling asleep.

Kagome woke up and groaned. She checked the clock. It read 11 A.M. She knew Sango had already left for work so she was alone. She got up and made herself a small breakfast. _'Why? What should I do? Oh! I know!'_ she suddenly got an idea. A radio station! She got up from her chair and grabbed Sango's phone, dialing a number.

Sesshomaru was taking a lunch break and drving down the highway, listening to a radio station.

**"And now we will take in some callers. Tell us your porblems and we'll give you advice!" **Five seconds later... **"Hello, Caller?" **

_**"Um...yes."**_ That was Kagome's voice! He listened intently._**"My borfriend and I have been dating for five years. For the past two years it feels like I'm having a one-sided relationship...It's like he's more in love with his work than me. He's stood me up, and canceled a lot of our dates. Do you have any advice on this?" **__'Was that how she felt...? If this what she has been feeling for the past two years...?' _he thought.

**"Have you told him how you feel?"**

_**"Well, no..."**_

**"I'm sure if you tell him, mayble he'll shape up. You know, maybe he's feeling insecure and doesn't want to hurt you o he's pushing you away, though; not knowing it, hurting you. That's all I have to say." **

_**"Oh. Okay, thankyou!" click**_ _'Is that how __I__ feel? Insecre...?' _he thought. _You should do something soon...you're gonna lose her..._ Sango's words played over and over in his head. He took a U-turn and began driving torwards Sango's house, where he knew Kagome would be.

Kagome sat down the phone and sighed. _'If that is the truth...Why does he feel insecure?' _she thought. She shook her haead sadly, a few tears going down her cheeks. _'Does that mean he doesn't trust me?!'_ A hurried knock came to the door. She quickly wiped away her tears and opened the door. A pair of lips suddenly crashed down on hers. She looked into golden eyes. _'Sesshomaru...'_ He held her like there was no tomorrow.

"...I'm sorry..." he whispered in her ear. "I don't want to lose you..." She smiled. It was as if her heart just somehow flared to life again.

"It's alright..."

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"...I...I love you..." Sesshomaru said. Kagome smiled again and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you too, Sesshomaru," she said as their lips drew close.

"Kagome?" he asked again.

"Yes?"

"Will you...will you marry me?" He did it without a romantic setting, an engagement ring, and anything else. She smiled.

"Yes." He smiled, then kissed her; thanking the Kamis that he didn't lose the love of his life.

**End story!! We told you it was short! It just popped into Lily's head and so we wrote it down!!**

**Review!!!**

**Theres an Epilogue, too!!!!!!!!**

**Yayyyyy!!**


	2. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

"Mommy! Can you tell that story again?!" Chiku, their eldest daughter was five years old.

"Maybe tomorrow night...You three had best be off to bed." Kagome said, smiling.

"Awww...!! But we're not tired...!" Alani said. She was three and a half. Roku, their two year old son, looked up at his Mother, his golden eyes sleepy. He had inherited his Father's golden eyes. Chiku had inherited her Father's silver hair, but her Mother's stormy-blue eyes. She was the only one in the bunch who had a crescent moon on her forehead.

"Yes, you are, now the three of you; off to bed," she said. Roku giggled and crawled under the covers. Alani and Chiku obeyed and went to sleep. Kagome smiled and kissed each of their foreheads. "Good night, my little ones." She turned off the light and quietly closed the door. Stong arms encircled her waist.

"Anything wrong, dear?" she asked.

"Come, it is time to sleep." Sesshomaru said softly. She smiled. Both of them walked into their room. Kagome was twenty-eight but still looked twenty-one and Sesshomaru was thirty but still looked twenty-three. It was because of his Inu-youkai blood. "I love you, koishii..." he said, nuzzling her neck.

"Mn...I love you, too..."

"Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had not gotten you back..."

"Don't think of such silly things." Kagome said. He smiled, and kissed her. She smiled again and closed the door.

**Hope you liked it!!!! Please review!!!!!!!!! **

**Disclaimor: We, Sarah and Lily, unfortunatly; don't own InuYasha nor any characters from InuYasha. If we did, InuYasha and Kikyo would be happy together, Rin would Mate Kohaku, Sango and Miroku would be happy together, and Kagome and Sesshomaru would be Mated, and Shippou would be their adopted son and Kagome would not be a stupid weakling like she is in the series. She would be a Punk and take no crap from anyone and spunky!!! Yayyy! But we don't own it, so that ain't gonna hapen.**


End file.
